


Good Boys

by ComaToast (Spinning_Leaf)



Category: The Misfits (Podcast), The Misfits Youtube RPF
Genre: Cam and Mason, Fan Art, M/M, Prompt me?, possible fuckles story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinning_Leaf/pseuds/ComaToast
Summary: Some fan art I’ve been messing with.Enjoy lol.I’m putting this here for prompts and because there isn’t enough on these two.
Relationships: Cam | GoodGuyFitz/Mason | Zuckles
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lol uh I drew these. Pretty rough but practice, practice, practice.

Lol so I drew this and had to post it on Tumblr and find the link to put it here. If anyone knows an easier way hit me up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fan art. I say lol too much.  
> Huh lol

Wham. Cute.


End file.
